Birds Bite
by Musicislife23
Summary: A relaxing day of 'RnR' turns bad when Bird comes down with a mysterious illness. What is causing her her to feel like this and does someone close hold the answer to the question?


**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not sure how it's going to go…  
Just a story of Bird, hope that you guys like it. Please don't trash me if it's bad haha! Not really sure where I'll go with this. Read and enjoy…**

"Tag!" yelled 2dads. Charge dropped the ball on the ground and rolled it back to Swain who was waiting to receive the ball. Swain swooped up the ball and passed to Bird who charged forward trying to avoid Dutchy. "Gotcha Chicken legs", he chuckled as he pulled off her tag and dropped it to the ground. She grinned back at him and dropped the ball, rolling it to Charge. Bird loved playing tag rugby, especially when it was with the crew of Hammersley. Earlier this morning, the CO had announced some unexpected 'RnR' and with the weather being the best that it had all week, the sailors were quick to set up a game before lunch. Bird ran forward with the rest of her team and set herself up as the dummy half as Swain rolled her the ball. "Bird over here!" yelled Charge as she dodged past 2dads and passed the ball over to Charge. "Run Charge, run!" Bird yelled as Charge dropped onto the crooked try line that Dutchy had drawn in the sand earlier. RO stood in the shade of a tree on the sideline looking unamused. "Come on Robot! We need you to help us win! "chuckled 2dads as he passed RO clapping him hard on the back. RO fell forward and scowled at 2dads. "Don't you know that sports are dangerous to play in heat such as this? I could dehydrate." The rest of the crew chuckled to themselves. Suddenly 2dads, who had been holding the ball, turned around quickly and threw it towards him. "Think fast!" he yelled and RO put his hands out as protection from the ball that propelled towards him. RO spluttered as the ball hit him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and land hard on his bum. 2dads roared with laughter and made his way over to RO who looked at him with disdain. "I don't think that there will be much call for that today." Commented RO dryly. "Aww no hard feelings RO?"2dads asked with a cheeky grin, extending his arm to help his colleague up. RO accepted the help and brushed himself off, grunting in 2dads direction. Bird chuckled and shook her head, when would he ever grow up?

Mike was watching the scene from a distance, with Kate. Kate giggled to herself as RO fell onto the ground with the ball. "Poor RO." She said as she looked at Mike. He smiled back at her, God she was gorgeous when she laughed. "I don't think that this is his type of game…" he said still smiling. Kate glanced back at him; he was so handsome when he smiled. She was glad of the day off and couldn't think of a better way to spend it, with the person that she loved. As cheers erupted from the game, Mike looked at Kate, taking in the beautiful sight before him, it was so distracting. "I…uh….we'd better go and start lunch. I think they've finished." He managed to stammer out. Kate giggled again and nodded in agreement. As Mike and Kate were approaching the group, Charge fired up the barbecue and Dutchy pulled out the meat from an esky. "What's it like to not cook for a day Bird?" asked Swain with a grin. "Oh, I'm just glad that the guys are pulling their weight for once!" Bird exclaimed with mock surprise. "Haha, very funny!" 2dads called to her from the other side of the barbecue. As the smell of grilled meat wafted in the air the crew grew hungry. Dutchy and Charge were exchanging banter with RO about the game and Swain was talking to Kate and Mike. Bird looked out towards the sea and took in the beautiful sight. The blue water sparkled and the sun warmed her skin, it was a perfect day. Suddenly, she felt a stab of pain on her leg. "Ouch!" she muttered to herself and rubbed the spot where it hurt. She looked down but couldn't see anything." Must have been an ant or something…" she mumbled and quickly dismissed it. RO looked her way when he heard her exclamation but decided against saying anything. "Grubs up!" called Dutchy as he piled the meat onto a plate. Bird grabbed a plate and sat down with the rest of the crew, she was starving. An hour later everyone had finished eating and were relaxing in the warm sun. Bird scratched her leg where the itchy bite was, it had been getting worse during lunch. "You okay Bird?" asked 2dads. "Yeah, it's just a mozzie bite." She replied. RO glanced at her again, "was it just a bite?" he thought to himself. She'd obviously been uncomfortable during lunch. She scratched at it again and made up her mind to rub something onto it when she got back onto the boat. "After all, it's just a bite." she thought to herself. "How bad could it be?"

**Yeah I know what you're thinking: Kind of cliché/abrupt ending for a chapter but oh well, it's my story! Not really sure how this stuff is meant to work haha. If you have any ideas let me know. Please review, I'll be happy forever **


End file.
